Young Spirit Detective David
by azab
Summary: a new spirit detective's journey
1. Back story

**I own nothing**

**A/N: this story is a challenge by 4fireking, who made the characters and the story, so all thanks should go to him and please don't forget to review  
**

* * *

On a tall building, In the middle of the night a figure stood on the roof, he came to this world to show that son of Raizen that he was wrong, humans and demons cannot live together, and he released his aura that scared even the snakes near the building, he decided to release that monster from his impressment tonight

'_I will take my revenge'_

* * *

In a big house near the woods lived a boy with blond hair and fair green eyes, Dived was a quiet, shy and a bit of a coward guy, he was a push over and did whatever anyone told him to do, he lived in the house with his uncle 'Don Arny' and his mafia

Walking down the street David was told by his uncle's right hand man, Robb to go buy some beer for the men of the ten's squad, reaching the shop he greeted the seller who was an old guy and asked for a box of beer, the man pointed to the door at the end of the shop while frowning, the boy thanked him and paid the money

"are you sure you can carry it on your own David?" asked the old man looking at his skinny frame, the boy smiled and nodded to the old man, heading to the store room he picked the heavy box, he nearly dropped it a couple of times before managing to put it on his back safely

"bye, uncle" saying his good bye, he left the shop to deliver the beer with a smile on his face, reaching the division's headquarters he knocked on the door three times and waited, when the door opened a big muscular man sneered at him and took the box with one hand and slammed the door in his face with the other, smiling at the closed door David said his thanks and took his leave

Reaching the big house of his uncle, David walked to the empty broken store house in the garden, it was his room, filled with seeds, soil, and gardening stuff the boy only had a small space to live in, he sat in his usual spot and prepared himself to dose off only to be woken rudely by a man who shook his shoulder roughly

"get up, the boss said to take you with us to teach you new stuff, pig" David ignored the insult and nodded his head while smiling, he got up from his sleeping spot and followed the man, the man then entered into a black car and closed the door behind him, opening the window he threw a paper to David's face and told him to go to the address written there by foot, the man laughed and closed the window

David watched the black cars move and head to the address place's without him, he smiled and began to walk slowly, reaching the address he noted it was a rundown house which was surrounded by the black cars of his uncle's mafia, rushing to the house he saw a scene he will never forget, the men were kicking an old couple and beating them up, the man was trying to cover his old wife with his broken body

David felt tears fall from his eyes but he couldn't do anything, he watched the men then pull the old man from the women and throw him on the table, the old man's head began to bleed and the wife screamed only to be slapped with so much force that she fell on the ground again, David couldn't continue seeing this without doing anything, so he rushed to them and covered for the women

"she is a women please don't hit her" looking at the blond teen, the men got angry and began to hit him too, he covered the women and hid his face, a man pulled him from the women then and punched him in his guts, falling on the ground he was then stepped on by the men until a voice stopped them

"Stop, take the money and carry him" it was his uncle's right hand man, Robb came to check on the situation when he saw what was happening, so he interfered before the teen would sustain a critical damage, the boy then lost his consciousness and didn't wake up until the next day

* * *

Two weeks later his uncle was having a big party and David was asked to serve the guests, the boy carried food and drinks on a try the whole night until his legs started to hurt him, so he took a break near the bushes to rest his legs without being seen by the guests

"Did you see the blond brat?" said a man and David went closer to the men to hear what they were saying about him

"Yeah I saw him, he looks delicious"

"Don't! He is the boss's nephew; he took him in because his dear brother died with his wife trying to protect that piece of shit"

"Then what is wrong with playing with him?"

"The boss uses him as a servant; he is like the servant you don't have to pay for"

"I won't kill him"

"Still the boss won't like it, he said if someone was to harm him it should be him"

"Oh!" hearing the men's conversation David felt a sting in his chest, he quickly forgot about it since his uncle was kind enough to take care of a useless boy like him, he wished that his parents didn't die for his sake, because he was just a useless person and he made their death seem in vain

At the end of the party, David collected the leftovers from the party's food and eat it, he usually gets the house left over, so this time should not be different, the sky started to darken and then the boy went to sleep in his spot in the garden's storage, the night was cold and the roof was dripping water on him, but the boy didn't mind it, he was not allowed to set foot in the mansion without a good reason

* * *

The next day David was woken up harshly by the mafia men to start doing the house chores, he cleaned and washed the rooms, later on Robb asked him to go buy some cigarettes, so he went out to the street, walking by a park he saw some kids playing with their families, some were wearing a school uniforms while others wore beautiful clothes he didn't dream of touching, looking at all those happy people he remembered the happy times he lived with his family, he wished to go back to those times, and then he remembered when he first came to live with his uncle and how he used to get bullied and made fun off, in those times he used to cry a lot but the people around him didn't comfort him, they bullied him more and told him how stupid and selfish he was, David was never admitted to any school after his parent's death, so he didn't have any friends

Reaching the cigarettes shop, David put on a smile and asked for the cigarettes he came to get, the old man nodded and gave him the cigarettes, then a gunshot sound was heard and he ran towards the direction of the sound, reaching a bank and entered it without thinking

In the bank he saw a group of masked men holding a woman who looks like she is about to faint and a small boy who was crying, looking at the scared faces of the hostages he remembers his own situation which resembles being held against his wishes and he dashed forth to help them, running towards the men that are holding them he felt a pain in his chest then he fell down, David blinked and then smiled when he heard the sound of the police coming, his vision started to darken around him and the voices started to mingle into one loud nose till it disappear, smiling he entrust himself to death

* * *

"Hey wake up!" hearing a voice David opened his eyes and looked around, looking up and saw a floating women, with blue hair and red eyes on a broom stick and he screamed while backing away from her

"wha…whe…who?"

"You are funny" said the blue haired women while she giggled and lowered herself to the ground

"I am Botan, and I am a reaper" hearing her words David smiled and then got up and went to her

"So am I going to hell or heaven?"

"Neither" that word made his blood run cold, and he blinked questionably at her

"Huh?" said the boy shocked

"You see, since you saved some people from dying, you were giving another chance, if you want to live you will work as a spirit detective for Koenma-sama" explained Botan with a big smile on her face

"I am sorry miss but I don't want to live anymore and who is this Koenma person?" the girl frowned at his choice of words

"You see I am a useless person who has no reason to live, and I actually will be better dead and reunited with my family" Laughing a sad laugh the boy fought back tears

"well if that is your choices, guess it can't be helped, but I want you to see something before you decide ok? And Koenma-sama is Enma-sama's son, he is the king of the neither world" nodding to the girl both of them were tolerated to his family's cemetery, there he saw the Mafia members spiting on his grave while insulting him, his uncle didn't even bother to attend his burial and neither did Robb

"See, that is what I am worth" said the teen with a broken voice

"Well I haven't shown you the rest" said the girl winking at him and then the y were teleported to another place

This time they were in an old cemetery, There he saw the old man from the super market, the old couple, some men from the mafia, Robb, the girl and boy who he saved and a cat he used to feed, they all were standing in front of a grave which had his name written on it, looking at those people crying for him made David cry too, he felt happy that he was remembered but at the same time he felt really sad, he finally knew that he was loved but he had to leave all those people who loved him behind

"See, you have your own worth boy" nodding to the girl, the boy wiped his tears and turned to look at her determined

"Ok I want to live"

"That's good, but you have to take a test first to determine if you are a good man or not" hearing the women's words the boy felt himself get scared, but he shook his fears and nodded, he vowed to himself that if he succeeded in the test he will try to change himself

"Ok! Now get up on my broom and let's go meet Koenma!" said Botan and the boy sat behind her, only to have the wind blow out of his lugs at the speed they were in, he wished this Koenma person was not a scary guy


	2. Blue House Orphanage

**I own nothing**

**4fireking: it is okay dear, and yup there will be, but it will be really minimum **

**Kalsypher: thank you dear, and I hope you like the rest**

**Shadow Fox 2013: thank you dear and I am so sorry for the errors **

**Hollyandthediamonds: thank you dear, but the characters are not made by me, they are made by 4fireking, so the complements should go to him, and I am sorry for the grammatical errors, I will try to reduce them and thank you a lot**

** : thank you dear, but the characters are not made by me, they are made by 4fireking, so the complements should go to him, and I hope I should be able to write him well in the story, and I am sorry for the grammar and spelling issues, and I will try to change it to showing what is happening, I apologize for the first chapter, and thank you so much, I appreciate your advices, I will try to make the second chapter better**

**WingsoftheTowa: thank you dear and I apologize for the grammar errors**

**One-hell-of-a-chara: thank you dear, and I am glad you liked the story, and I hope you write more since your story is awesome**

**100Encantada: thanks dear**

**A/N: I am so glad that I got good response from the first chapter; this makes me really happy, so thank you everyone who reviewed, read, favorite and alerted the story, and special thanks for 4fireking for reviewing, he read the chapter first but he still reviewed, I am soooo happy**

**Another thing, I am glad you all liked the main character, but he isn't made by me, all the four main characters and their background are made by 4fireking, and the idea of the story is made by him, since it was a challenge story, I only write the story and make the events, again thank you to all the readers who read the story**

**The chapter was betted by , so all thanks for a good chapter goes to her**

* * *

Opening his eyes David found himself in a big castle like building. It looked weird and unfamiliar to him, but from its size he concluded that it must be a castle or a palace.

"Come on, let's go meet Koenma-sama," said an overly happy Botan as she entered the building. David followed the girl inside and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the devil workers. Screaming, he rushed out trying to get away from the place, only to find that it was floating.

"What's up with all that noise?"

Turning around, David thought he would see another monster, but when he saw a floating toddler he laughed. A hit on the head made him shut up and then he fainted.

"Yare, yare."

* * *

Opening his eyes, David was greeted with the sight of the same toddler and he screamed again.

"Stop!" The shout made the blond stop immediately and the toddler looked at him wearily. "Will you scream again?" asked Koenma and David shook his head, scared. "Good, now let me introduce myself, I am Koenma, Enma's son, and I will be the one to test you since my father is busy. Did you get the first part?"

Nodding to the toddler, David pinched his cheeks to make sure he was not dreaming. The act went unnoticed by the small god who continued his speech.

"So now you are going to receive this egg, and you will have to do good deeds until the egg hatches. If you do good deeds the egg will hatch a good creature and you can return to life, but if you do bad things, the egg will hatch a monster that will eat you whole; not even your soul will be left, so do you understand?"

David nodded again and thought about the process of the things that were happening to him. He accepted the things as they were and decided to start doing good deeds.

"So where do I start?" he asked.

Koenma said around his pacifier, "You will start in the Human World, boy."

"Ok, but how do I get to the Human World again, Kouenmasma?"

"It is Koenma-sama!"

"I am sorry. I mean Ko. Enms. Ama."

"It is . .MA."

"Koenmasama."

"No! Koenma. SAMA."

"Ok, Koenma-sama."

"Finally you got it right, and to answer your question, Botan will take you."

David paled at the mention of the blue haired girl and her broom. He didn't want to ride on that thing again, it scared him.

"Come on, David-kun, let's go."

David smiled and decided not to correct his name. It had felt awkward trying to get the toddler's name right, and so he didn't want to put the girl in the same position as him. He hoped that he could do good deeds as soon as possible and be able to live again to thank all the people who had given him a good burial.

* * *

Five Hours Later

Arriving in the Human World again, David looked at the building in front of them. It was an old building which was in a bad shape; a sign was on the mail box that read "Blue House Orphanage." The teen gave the blue haired women a questioning glance and she smiled at him.

"You will have to convince a spirit there to move to the next world."

David looked with a horror filled face at the women who laughed at his expression.

"Ah don't look so shocked and sad; it is not as bad as you think."

David nodded and then turned to the building and gulped, but before he could enter the door opened and a blond woman came kicking out a man wearing a black suit. The man flew off and hit a tree while the women stood, proud of herself. Behind her a bunch of kids were watching in awe.

"That was awesome, Lora!"

"You looked like a superhero!"

"Do it again!"

"You are strong!" the kids cheered for the woman who smiled shyly at them, and David saw the ghost kid smile with them.

"Take that!"

"We won't hand the orphanage to you!" some of the older kids shouted at the man who got up and dusted his suit then turned to the other direction and moved away.

_'Could it be?'_ Nodding to himself David hid behind the bush and waited for the group to go inside. Botan looked at him questioningly then smiled.

_'He is starting to get the hang of it, good thing his first case is a small one that doesn't involve any demons,'_ thought the blue haired woman happily.

After watching the group go inside, David asked Botan if he could enter alone and the girl agreed, with the condition of telling her what happened in details.

* * *

Entering the building David watched the kids play around. He smiled at them but then remembered his objective and moved to the hall. Walking along he reached the director's room and entered. There he saw the blond woman and the director talking.

"This is the fifth man, Lora, we can't keep avoiding the payment, and the government won't wait for us any longer."

"I know, Mother, but we can't close it."

"I know but where can we get the money?" Both women then quieted down and went into deep thought. David felt his eyes nearly tearing, but a voice brought him back.

"I can't go to the other world with things like this," said the ghost boy and David looked at him startled. He let out the breath he was holding and gave the boy a big grin.

"You scared me," he admitted and the boy looked at him weirdly.

"Are you the one who is supposed to get me?" he asked and David nodded.

"THEN HAVE GUTS! YOU CHICKEN!" shouted the boy and David apologized.

"S-sorry."

"DON'T APPOLOGIZE!"

"I am so sorry."

" I SAID-OW!" the boy's ears were pulled and David turned to see Botan holding his ears.

"You kid, show some respect to your elders!"

"Ow! It is the demon women!"

"What?!"

"Miss Button."

"It is Botan!"

"I mean Miss Botan, you said you will be waiting outside so why did you come inside?"

"I couldn't leave you alone; you seemed like the type people push around so quickly, so I thought that you will have some problems with the kid here."

"Ah, ok."

"Hey, let go!"

"Not until you say sorry."

"There is n-"

"Ok! I am sorry! There, happy?! Now let me go!"

"You don't sound so sorry!"

"It is fi-"

"I am!"

"Say it in a good way!"

"You don'-"

"Ok fine! I am soooo sorry!"

"Not like that!"

Sighing David looked at the ceiling feeling completely out of place. _'Guess nothing has changed, huh?'_

* * *

Five Hours Ago

On a high mountain a figure looked at a cage made out of rocks. It laughed an evil laugh and began to prepare for a ritual. He was not going to waste any more time, he would free the ancient demon and see him wreck havoc in the Human World and only then would he get his revenge.

* * *

After the whole 'apologize' incident, both Spirit World agents sat with the boy and talked. Hearing the story of the orphanage from him David felt sad while Botan felt pity.

"So if you want me to come, you will have to save the orphanage first. That is my only condition," stated the boy.

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"You will get the necessary money and pay the government! Do I make m-"

"Boy," warned Botan in a scary voice.

"I mean, that is my condition mister, please accept it."

David wondered what Botan had done to make the boy so scared of the cute looking girl.

"Ok so now we need to gather the money." Both spirits looked at David and he blushed, he wasn't used to this much attention.

"We can't do that, we are invisible to humans," stated Botan.

"Oh." Both boys got depressed and the girl tried to cheer them up.

"Hey, don't feel down, I am sure if we explain the situation to Koenma-sama he will help," said the blue haired woman and both spirits nodded to her.

_'I hope he does,'_ thought Botan.

* * *

"What! Pay for the orphanage!" said the angry toddler who was sucking on his pacifier.

"But, Koenma-sama! He says he won't come until the orphanage is saved."

"And where am I supposed to get that kind of money? I can't compromise my food money!"

"But, Koenma-sama!"

"No!"

"But we won't be able to finish the mission."

"Let the boy work."

"But he is invisible!"

"Ok! Fine, but I will put it on his tab."

"What tab?"

"THE ONE I AM CREATING NOW!"

"Yes." Closing the spirit communication device Botan sighed.

_'Koenma-sama is can be such a baby'_

* * *

The next day the money was paid to the government and they managed to save the orphanage from closing. The kid had passed in peace and David felt really happy, but suddenly Koenma called Botan.

"Botan! Come back quick and bring David with you, there is an emergency!"


	3. Awaking

**I own nothing**

**Skyla15699: thank you dear **

**A/N: so sorry for the late chapter, … I will write the next chapter now…now..NOW! yes so, again I apologize and on with the chapter**

* * *

Arriving at the spirit world again David was relieved when they landed, but his relief was cut short when the blue haired girl pulled him through the gates and into Koenma's office. David panicked when he saw the demon workers again and had to calm himself.  
"Botan! David you came," called the toddler flying to them. David smiled at him but stopped when he noticed a girl looking at him with a calculating gaze. He felt shy and looked down, only to look up when he felt Koenma's hand in the top of his head.  
"David your face is red," teased the toddler, and David blushed harder.  
"I...no, I was just..."  
"Staring at Ao," broke in Botan.  
"Huh? Who is oo?" asked David.  
"Not oo, it is Ao. Why don't you ever get the names right? And it is only two characters you idiot."  
David bowed his head and apologized only to raise his head again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't apologize David, I didn't mean to make you sad," comforted Koenma.  
"Koen-"  
"But you own me all the money I spent on the orphanage."  
David sweat dropped at the words. 'He is a nice person, but a little stingy I guess' thought the boy then he smiled.  
"Ok, now that is over, Ao, come here."  
The girl who was looking at David came close and he blushed. She was a cute girl with a long hair in a ponytail and she wore a mini skirt with a light blue shirt that matched her hair.  
"This is Ao, she is a water demon, and she will be your partner in the next mission, which is to gather some information about someone who is trying to revive a horrible creature," explained Koenma. "And Botan, go call Yusuke, we will need his help in this one."  
"Yes sir!"  
"Who is yu-K?"  
"It is Yu-Su-Ke," corrected Ao who smiled at David and he nodded.  
"Yusuuke?"  
"Close enough, but don't say it in front of him like that, or he will hit you," warned Koenma and David nodded.

* * *

Reaching their destination, which was a high mountain, Ao started to climb while David only blinked. He wasn't used to doing hard labor and this was not something he did when he was still alive. Then a thought hit him and he remembered that he was dead.  
_'Maybe I can fly!'_ David was happy that he thought that out, but soon he got depressed since he didn't know how to try. Closing his eyes David thought about flying and felt himself being lifted from the ground. Realizing the trick behind the action, David thought harder and imagined flying. Then he managed to fly higher until he reached Ao.  
"Hey you learned that on your own?" asked Ao and David nodded happily about his discovery. The two of them then climbed to the mountain and David noticed that Ao's speed in climbing began to decrease when they reached near the top, where the air was frozen and snow was falling.  
_'I wish I could carry her, she seems tired. I wonder if the reason is because she is a water demon?'_ wondered David. Hearing a loud crashing voice from above David flew higher to the top.  
Arriving at the top, David saw a broken cell and a man laughing while he covered his face with the palm of his hand. The man was laughing an unsettling laugh and David backed away from him. The act made the man turn to him and he glared before attacking him. David, not knowing how to fight, shielded himself with his arms and waited for the blow, but when he didn't feel a thing he opened his eyes and saw a water barrier protecting him.  
Across of David was Ao who had reached at the right time and managed to protect the spirit boy before the man could harm him. Ao could sense a strong spiritual energy from the man, and she grimaced as she was not in her full strength because of the cold weather on top of the mountain.  
"So you are Enma's puppets?" asked the man and Ao growled.  
"Thought so."  
"Who are you?" screamed David and the man turned to him frowning.  
"This weak boy is the new detective?"  
_'New?'_ David got confused.  
"He is new, not weak! Water Needles!" shouted Ao, as pointed water needles surrounded them both. Ao jumped and the needles headed straight to the man who jumped above, since there were no needles from there.  
_'Why didn't she seal him in the middle?'_ wondered David. Realizing what he thought of David felt guilty as he wanted the man to get hurt by the attack of his friend.  
"Water Ball!" Water gathered around Ao's hands and took the form of a sphere. When the form was completed she threw the ball which multiplied into five balls from each hand and headed towards the man who dogged again.  
'Why isn't he attacking?' David was confused, he knew that Ao was not at her complete strength and she looked really tired, so why didn't the man try to attack her when she was clearly fragile? Looking at the man clearly, David noticed that the man was holding his middle part.  
_'Is he...'_ realization soon hit David and he called Ao's attention.  
"Ao stop! He is injured!" David's shout made Ao turn her head and the man took the chance of her distraction and attacked her with a fire sphere.  
"AO!"


End file.
